


Back To You

by iloveyoulikethis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art Student Donghyuck, Implied Sexual Content, Jeno appears for 2, M/M, Making Out, Tattoo Artist Mark Lee (NCT), Tattoos, Ten & Johnny appear for 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoulikethis/pseuds/iloveyoulikethis
Summary: Donghyuck doesn’t know what’s up with his sudden love for tattoos. He doesn’t know if he’s simply craving the pain, or the hot tattoo artist that drags the needle through his skin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 35
Kudos: 501





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend, Emily, who motivated me to write this shit.  
> The world needs more of tattooartist!mark :)

Donghyuck sighed as he finished unpacking the last box of his belongings, setting them aside. _I’ll sort them out later._ He was tired as he had spent the entire day unboxing, unpacking and filling his new room. Donghyuck stood up from his position on the floor and went to the one big window in his room. The sunset was especially beautiful, warm oranges and pinks littering the sky, clouds just slightly hiding the sun behind them.

His dream of moving to Seoul ever since he visited the city with his parents years ago feels like a distant memory. The tall, sleek buildings, the neon signs flickering, the nightlife, it awed him. He really never thought that just a few years later, he would be in his university dorm room, unpacking his belongings and staring at such a gorgeous sunset, right here in Seoul.

Donghyuck’s little imaginary checklist had two final things: eat & explore. With that in mind, Donghyuck put on his favorite hoodie, and as the sky turned dark blue, he was out of the door.

-

Donghyuck finds himself sat by the window in a little restaurant, waiting for his food to be served. He stares at the people walking past, the flickering lamp post, the neon signs. He still cannot believe this is reality.

The food being placed on his table knocks him out of his daze. His server is a young man, probably his age, with shiny black hair and set of smiley eyes. Donghyuck thanks him with a smile and asks for a bottle of Soju to drink alongside his food. He then dives into his dish, savoring the taste.

Donghyuck finishes his food pretty quickly and pays even quicker, excited to go into the night. His server smiles and utters a “thank you, come again” and Donghyuck smiles. “I definitely will!”

The air is cool as he steps out and back o the sidewalk, and the wind ruffles Donghyuck’s dyed dark brown hair. With his hood on, he continues walking, mind set on nothing, occasionally stopping to snap photos to post on his social media accounts. It’s on his way back home when he passes by it. Donghyuck had passed by a number of shops and places in just a few hours, but none caught his attention like this.

The number **127** gleamed in white, shining brightly in the dark night. the words “tattoo parlor” were in a little font, placed on the lower right of the sign. It’s right there and then when Donghyuck decides he’s going to get a tattoo.

-

The bell dings as Donghyuck steps into the shop, and the first thing he notices is that everything looks sleek and smooth. The walls were painted black, and frames displaying stunning artwork were hung neatly. A large **127** white neon sign stood right above the reception desk, which was vacant. Donghyuck’s love for art in all of its forms got him standing there, just admiring the the displayed array of artwork. He was so lost in the details and intricate designs of the art, eyes so close to the frames, until a voice snapped him out of his daze. “Can I help you?” Donghyuck turned around to find the source of the voice.

A gorgeous man stood in front of him, tattoos peeking from his black sweater. His hair was a glossy black with an undercut, right ear littered with piercings. His face was slim with a sharp jaw and wide eyes, thin rimmed round glasses perched on top of his nose. The man was so simply stunning, it was intimidating. Donghyuck forgot how to breathe for a second.

After what seemed like ages, Donghyuck finally replied, “Uh, yes. I would like to get a tattoo?” his voice came out squeaky, and not very Donghyuck-like.

“You don’t seem so sure,” responded the man. Donghyuck was so very intimidated by the man, he considered leaving right then and never returning. He was pretty sure he looked a little lost, too.

“Do you have an appointment?” said the man again.

“Uhm no, no I don’t have an appointment.” His voice was small as he spoke. The man looked annoyed now.

“I thought you did walk-ins…” he says, nervously. The still unnamed man raised an eyebrow.

“What made you think so?”

Donghyuck was at a loss for words. _Why did I think so? I think I should apologize and leav-_ He heard the man sigh.

“We don’t do walk-ins, but I make exceptions every once in a while.” spoke the man suddenly, still looking rather slightly displeased. Donghyuck’s eyes widened.

“You can come over here and show me the design you have in mind. I’ll see if it works or if it’s under my style.” says the man, which Donghyuck now assumes is the tattoo artist. Donghyuck’s eyes were still wide. _I don’t have anything in mind! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Oh God he already hates me and it’s only been a few minutes what do I do-_

“The thing is, I actually just decided to get a tattoo like 2 minutes ago, so I have nothing in mind… Does that work?” he replies, looking sheepish. The look on the tattoo artist’s face said it all.

“It doesn’t work, right?” said Donghyuck. “No dude it doesn’t. If you still want one, book an appointment and come prepared next time,” replied the (hot) tattoo artist.

_What is he so rude for?!_

“Uhm yeah okay, I’m sorry for all of this,” says Donghyuck as he backs up to the exit, missing the slight look of guilt in the eyes of the intimidating man. 

Donghyuck’s often spontaneous nature put him in many different situations over the years, yet he doesn’t recall ever feeling this disheartened when things didn’t go his way. _Maybe because things always went my way…_

His walk home was silent and gloomy, but his mind was set on one thing: getting a tattoo as soon as possible.

-

Donghyuck was late on his first day of classes, and he was not happy. You see, Donghyuck is a fashionable man in nature, motto being ‘Dress to Impress.’ Him turning up to his first class in jeans and a plain, simple t-shirt, hair unkempt and just one bracelet on his right wrist definitely did not meet his standards _._ He consoles himself while he’s closing the door to his room.

_It’s okay, Donghyuck. You have a million other days coming up, you can dress up on each and every one of them._

He maintains a swift pace, black faux leather bag slung on his shoulder, trying to find the location of his first class, and he finally finds it almost 10 minutes later. He steps inside his lecture hall, silently thanking the Lord when he doesn’t see a lecturer in sight. His gaze falls onto a seat by the windows aligning the wall, and he saunters to it, sitting and waiting for his lecturer to show up. He is busy with his phone, scrolling through his instagram feed, until someone, a boy, silently sits in the seat next to him. The boy notices Donghyuck’s eyes on him, so he shoots him a small smile. It’s a few minutes later when the boy asks “Do you think the professor is gonna show up? It’s been fifteen minutes already!”

“Well, I sure hope he does. I didn’t rush to class and miss breakfast for him not to show up,” replies Donghyuck, sounding a little irritated. The boy laughs a little before agreeing.

“Are you majoring in fine arts?” inquires the boy.

“Ah no, I’m an Arts major. I like art in general, so, choosing to major in just one chunk of it felt limiting in some sort of way, you get me?” he replies with a smile.

“Yeah I get you, that’s actually cool! I’m a fine arts major. Been painting on walls and canvas ever since I was six” chuckled the boy. “My name’s Huang Renjun by the way. I’m from China.”

“I’m Lee Donghyuck, born and raised in South Korea, but your Korean, Renjun, is better than mine!”

The boy, Renjun, laughs at the humorous compliment, “Thank you! My family moved to Korea when I was 12, and I’ve been learning Korean very diligently. Glad to see my work payed off.”

Their chatter is cut off when a man walks into class, loudly apologizing for his tardiness. “Good morning class. I’m glad to see no one left. I would like to apologize again for being very late. My name is Moon Taeil and I’m your lecturer for this course.”

Mr. Moon sets his things on the desk, turning his back to the class, and starts writing on the white board.

-

“Don’t forget to research the topic we explained today and be ready for a discussion next class. See you on Wednesday!”

Students begin filing out of the class, and Donghyuck is in the midst of putting his notebook back in his bag when Renjun asks him about his next class.

“I have an hour break, then two back to back classes, and then I’m done for the day,” responds Donghyuck. “How about you?”

Renjun’s face lights up,

“Oh! I have a two hour break, and then another class. Would you like hang out, maybe get some coffee and a proper breakfast?”

Donghyuck grins, “Why not?”

The café right next to their university is almost empty, owing to the fact that it is the first day of the semester. The strong smell of roasted coffee beans hits Donghyuck’s nose, and the delicious scent of baked goodies makes his mouth water. The two boys order their food and beverages and sit on a table next to a large window that faces the street.

“Do you have a thing for windows or something?” jokes Renjun, a little smile on his lips. “You were sitting by the window in class, too.”

“Who knows? Maybe I do?” Donghyuck chuckles before continuing, “I just like looking out and observing everyone and everything around me. You could say it’s where my inspiration comes from.” He says, slowly sipping his hot latte.

“Ah I see, that actually makes sense.” Renjun replies, smiling.

The hour break feels like a few minutes, and in that little time, Donghyuck and Renjun learn so much about each other. They discover that they indeed have so much in common, and a mutual hatred for anything that has caramel in it.

Donghyuck leaves the café with a new number in his contacts, and a big smile on his face.

-

He’s laying on his bed, phone in hand, as the sun sets for the day, when he remembers his spontaneous act yesterday, and the feeling of embarrassment presents itself again. It does, however, remind him of the goal he set, and that gets him searching.

Donghyuck is about ten minutes into his search quest when he stumbles upon 127’s page on Instagram. _How could I forget such a name when the neon sign glowed so brightly…_ The massive amount of followers startles Donghyuck, but he continued scrolling through the numerous posts, occasionally stopping to double tap to like certain posts and pictures. He completely stops when he comes across a picture of Him.

Him being the intimidating man he encountered yesterday. In the picture, he was hunched over a client, glasses perched on his nose, wearing a sleeveless top, carefully tattooing a man’s upper arm. The picture was captioned ‘In his element’ and Donghyuck couldn’t agree more. The tattoo artist looked _so_ good and most definitely in his element. The picture gets Donghyuck zooming in and out, hoping the hot tattoo artist’s tattoos suddenly become clearer. Donghyuck is even more surprised when he sees that that tattoo artist was tagged in the post, and he thinks he has never clicked on a username faster in his life.

The first thing that grabs his attention is the extremely big follower count. **One** **million** **followers**. The name Mark Lee stands in bold letters, followed by the numbers 127.

It then dawns on Donghyuck that this man, Mark Lee, is somewhat famous in his field. Memories of the night before flood back in, and Donghyuck feels even more ashamed.

_Did I really mortify myself in front of a potentially famous person? Way to go Donghyuck…_

You could says Mark Lee’s profile is his life, but in pixels. His posts proudly displayed his artwork; dazzling pictures of black, sophisticated designs, simple colored illustrations, and pictures of himself every now and then. His profile was so visually pleasing, Donghyuck couldn’t stop admiring.

He finds the phrase ‘for appointments’ followed by a link in the tattoo artist’s biography, and Donghyuck finds himself booking an appointment without giving it a second thought.

He’s coming prepared this time, and it’s his goal to get a tattoo from the Mark Lee.

-

Donghyuck finds himself in the same restaurant he has been visiting regularly the past week, sitting in the same seat, right by the window. The only difference is that he had a blank notebook and different multicolored pens on the table as he waited for his food. It was around 4 pm, he had just finished his classes for the day, and wanted some time to himself to ponder over his tattoo. He picks up a black ball point pen, gliding it over the page smoothly, drawing circles and lines, trying to come up with a somewhat original design.

You see, Donghyuck has been researching tattoo ideas ever since he spontaneously booked an appointment at 127, and he has discovered quite a few things along the way, too. One being that some tattoo artists did not really like it when clients came in unprepared, much like what Donghyuck did a couple of days ago. _Explains why the tattoo artist looked displeased the entire time I was babbling… So he’s one of those tattoo artists._ He also read that most tattoo artists hated when clients bluntly just steal designs, or never listen to what comments they have to add. Donghyuck kept all of that in mind, as he really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself again in front of Mark Lee.

He has taken a liking to the tattoo artist, checking his profile every day for new posts. He could not ignore the fact that he was so good-looking, and so good at what he does. _Are you even sure he’s going to be the one inking you? That tattoo shop probably has 2 or 3 other artists, not including him.._

Donghyuck tried to ignore that little voice in his head and instead attempted to stay positive. He really wanted to get inked by Mark Lee.

He was trying to visualize everything in his mind, where the tattoo was going to be placed, how would it look like, and God was he excited. He couldn’t stop sketching and drawing, wanting his illustration to be perfect. _It’s going to be on your body forever._

His food arrived, and he continued drawing while devouring his ramen. The smiley-eyed server, who has been serving him every time, approaches him with a fresh looking blueberry muffin in hand as he takes the last bite of his food. It has Donghyuck looking confused, mentioning that he didn’t order the delicious looking muffin.

The server gently smiles, “I know. It’s on the house. You’ve been a regular customer for the past week. It’s more of like a thank-you gift,” his server speaks for the first time, and he had such a nice, soft voice.

Donghyuck thanks him with a big smile on his face, taking the muffin and munching on it, before asking the server for his name.

He learns that the smiley-eyed boy is called Jeno. The restaurant belongs to his family, and he just helps around whenever he can. He is a second year Biotechnology student, studying in the same university Donghyuck attends, and they are both ecstatic, exchanging numbers happily. Donghyuck is beyond delighted he has ended up with two new friends in the course of a just a week.

On his way back home, he bumps into Renjun, who delightedly invites him back to his dorm room to hangout. With nothing to do and no assignments to submit yet, Donghyuck agrees.

Renjun’s room is an artistic paradise. Donghyuck really does not understand how did the boy manage to turn it into its current state when it’s only been a week since they’ve moved in. He comments, asking Renjun how he managed to decorate, joking about how he still has a couple of boxes lying around in his own room, and the two boys fall into an artistic talk. They chat for what feels like hours, until Donghyuck brings up that he’s getting a tattoo and can’t decide on a design. And that is how they spend the next hour, sketching and drawing. Crumbled pieces of paper lie around them, and different pens and pencils surround their position as they outline their design. The final result makes Donghyuck scream a “Yes! That’s it!” in happiness, moving to hug Renjun tightly while thanking him, and they order pizza to celebrate.

-

The first thing Donghyuck notices when he enters 127 for the second time is that the reception desk is not vacant this time. A tall male sporting blonde hair is standing in all his glory right behind the desk. Donghyuck hears the buzzing of the tattoo gun and the low sound of music as he advances to the desk. The tall man welcomes him with a smile, asking him if he has an appointment, to which Donghyuck replies with a confident yes. The man asks for his name next, and Donghyuck stands there waiting as the receptionist searches for his name in the bookings. He takes a look around, noticing that nothing has really changed since his last (unprompted and embarrassing) visit.

 _It’s only been 10 days, what could possibly change, Donghyuck?_

Although he won’t admit is, he is a little disappointed he hasn’t seen Mark Lee yet, much like the last time. The tall man’s deep voice draws Donghyuck back to reality, “Lee Donghyuck, there it is. I just need you to sign a few papers for me. I assume you have some sort of sketch or design in mind, right? Donghyuck nods eagerly. The blonde man smiles, “That’s great! Give me a sec to get the papers, and I’ll see if we have a free tattoo artist so you can discuss everything with them. Oh, and get your ID ready.” He says he turns to go to a nearby room. Donghyuck is left to his thoughts as he waits. _Am I gonna regret this? What if it’s not Mark Lee tattooing me… will it be rude to ask if he’s free or if he’s even here?_

The man returns with a few papers and a pen in hand, and Donghyuck grabs them with a little smile, moving to read them, signing in the necessary areas. 

“Is Mark Lee perhaps free?” Donghyuck asks in a small voice.

The man laughs, “Are you a fan of his work? he’s pretty dope,”

The receptionist’s laugh makes him feel a little less nervous as he replies, “Ah yes I am. It would honestly be an honor to get a tattoo from Mark Lee. That is only if he’s free, I don’t wanna cause any inconvenience or anything..”

“He’s currently with a client, I’ll check in with him while you sign those paper.”

_Oh! So he’s here!!!_

The man goes to the room with the buzzing sound, calling out a ”Yo Mark.”

Donghyuck hears some low chatter and a quiet chuckle, before the blonde man returns.

“He says he needs around an hour to finish, are you willing to wait? He is a very busy man, and he’s fully booked the entire week, so that’s the only chance you’ve got.”

Donghyuck nods quickly, “Oh yes yes, I don’t mind waiting.”

“Cool. You can either take a seat or just go out and grab something to drink. Just come back in an hour and don’t be late. He doesn’t take tardiness well,” says the man as he sorts the papers Donghyuck just signed, placing them on the desk.

Donghyuck mumbles a small “okay” before deciding that coffee sounds nice, and he’s out the door.

He comes back to the tattoo parlor with 20 minutes to spare, and a cookie in hand. The tall, still unnamed man, nods at him as he enters. Donghyuck takes a seat on one of the white velvet couches, and busies himself with texting Renjun, updating him. His new friend is more excited than Donghyuck himself, wishing him good luck.

The buzz of the tattoo gun stops, and the music pauses. Donghyuck hears a voice followed by a giggle, and 5 minutes later a girl emerges, shoulder covered with a big, clear bandage. Mark Lee follows right behind her, addressing the receptionist. He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt, tattoos on display. Judging from his appearance and the way he’s stretching, Donghyuck guesses it’s been a long session. Donghyuck still thinks the tattoo artist looks extremely good.

“Yukhei, run her through after-care. I’m gonna go clean and wash up.”

He bids the girl goodbye, who is so obviously swooning over him. _Can you blame her?_

She leaves a few minutes later, and the blonde man, who Donghyuck thinks is named Yukhei, calls for him.

“Donghyuck, it’s your turn.”

Donghyuck feels the knots in his stomach tighten, and he suddenly realizes what is about to happen. He guesses it looks like something is wrong, because Yukhei is staring at him.

“You okay dude? Feeling nervous?”

Donghyuck gives him a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah i’m okay, just finally realized what’s about to happen.”

That makes the man laugh, “Yeah that’s cool, you’ll be fine. Mark should be waiting for you inside.” Yukhei points to the room on the right, and Donghyuck thanks him, feet moving shakily.

He smiles sheepishly the moment Mark Lee’s eyes land on him, muttering a low “Hi”.

“Oh, it’s you. Came in prepared this time?” to which Donghyuck replies with a timid yes.

“That’s great. Take a seat and show me what you got.”

Donghyuck retrieves a folded piece of paper from his pocket, setting it flat on the table right in front of the tattoo artist.

He suddenly feels extremely nervous, watching the eyes of Mark Lee analyze the illustration.

“That’s dope. You drew that?”

Donghyuck blushes a little at the compliment, “My friend and I did.”

Mark nods, “That’s cool. I like it. Although I think we can add a few things here and there, what do you think?”

Donghyuck replies with an eager “sure” and stares at Mark as he sketches away. He admires the way his fingers hold the pen that’s moving so smoothly on the paper, and notes that Mark has very nice, big hands. His right index finger has a marvelous tattoo of a lion, and Donghyuck stares at it.

Mark notices, glancing at him before continuing his work.

“Like what you see?”

Donghyuck flushes, and the room suddenly feels hotter.

“No- I mean yes, your tattoos are very cool, I like them.” He looks at anywhere but Mark while speaking .

The tattoo artists laughs, “I meant the sketch, but thanks.” Donghyuck flushes even more. He doesn’t give Donghyuck much time to dwell on his actions, mentioning that he’s done while gladly displaying his work, and Donghyuck falls in love.

It’s not very different from the design him and Renjun worked on, but the details Mark added made a difference, and Donghyuck loved it. He couldn’t wait to have such a beautiful piece of art imprinted one his body forever.

He couldn’t contain his delight as he speaks, eyes lighting up, “It’s so beautiful, oh my god I love it!”

Mark’s smile is small as he asks Donghyuck where would he like his tattoo to be, and Donghyuck reveals he would like it on his inner left arm. The tattoo artist wastes no time, getting his gloves on and ushering Donghyuck to the workstation.

The buzzing of the tattoo gun makes a return, and Donghyuck realize what is about to happen, eyes widening and body growing tense.

The buzzing stops suddenly stops.

“I need you to relax for me, the more tense you are, the more it’ll hurt.” Mark suddenly speaks, voice surprisingly gentle. Donghyuck likes it.

“I’m sorry, it just dawned on me what’s about to go down..” Donghyuck replies, sounding nervous.

“It’s okay, it happens. Take all the time you need.” Says the tattoo artist as he gets up from his seat, leaving the room. 

_Did I piss him off again? Why did he leave oh my god where has he gone to what the fuck Donghyuck-_

Donghyuck doesn’t get to continue thinking as Mark returns with a bottle of water in hand.

“Here, drink this and take a few deep breaths. We’ll start once you’re ready.”

Donghyuck thanks him, smiling in appreciation. He takes a big gulp of water and breathes, following what his tattoo artist said.

“I’m ready now,” Donghyuck announces, and Mark Lee gets to work.

The first few strokes hurt like hell, and Donghyuck could feel a tear or two rolling down his cheek, but he moves to wipe them away quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself (again) in front of Mark.

Donghyuck remembers the music that was playing when he entered the shop, and he doesn’t think before asking if they could play some tunes. If Mark was annoyed, he doesn’t show it as he gets up to turn the music on, and he’s back to work.

He thinks it’s been hours, when in reality it’s only been 30 minutes, and he’s frankly tired of the silence, aside from the music playing and the loud buzzing of the tattoo gun. Donghyuck attempts to start a conversation, asking Mark how long has he been tattooing. His attempt seems to work, as the tattoo artist begins speaking, still focusing on his work.

“I’ve been tattooing since I was 19 I think and i’m almost 24 now, so that’s around 5 years,” and that’s how they fall into a solid conversation. He learns that Mark’s brother bought him this shop for his 21st, as he has a medical license and Mark doesn’t. He can sense how much the artist loves taking about what he does. Mark mentions how he studied Arts, and that’s how they start another discussion.

-

“That’s it, we’re done.” Mark says as he turns off the tattoo gun, setting it aside. He wipes off the excess ink, pausing to examine his artwork. Donghyuck doesn’t know if he feels relieved that they’re done, especially since he was enjoying his time chatting with Mark while admiring him.

Donghyuck takes a look at his arm, and cannot stop the gasp that escapes his mouth.

The window illustration sits on his inner arm, and it looks so stunning. Donghyuck tried to visualize how it would look like while the tattoo artist was working, but he never though it would look this good.

“Do you like it?” Mark’s voice sounds distant as Donghyuck is busy staring at his arm, and he can’t do anything but nod, too entranced.

“I love it, Mark! Thank you so much.”

The latter chuckles softly, “We’re on first name basis now?” 

Donghyuck blushes, suddenly snapping out of his trance.

“Donghyuck, right? I’m glad you like it, cause I do, too.” Mark smiles. “Do you mind me taking a picture of your arm before we bandage it up? I’d like to post it on my Instagram page.”

Donghyuck smiles, “I don’t mind at all.”

Mark steps back to get his phone, and Donghyuck traces the tattoo with his finger for a few seconds before deciding it’s he probably shouldn’t he doing that. Mark returns and takes a few pictures of his arm, thanking him once he’s done. Donghyuck feels a little somber as the artist begins bandaging him arm up, realizing that his time with the tattoo artist he might be crushing on is coming to an end. He is staring quietly at his arm, until Mark speaks. “You need to follow the after-care steps carefully, so your tattoo heals nicely.” He continues, listing a few instructions and finishing up his little lecture by asking Donghyuck if he had any questions.

“No, I think you summed it all up. Thank you,” Donghyuck smiles while replying.

“You’re welcome. Yukhei will give you a pamphlet that has all the instructions, and yeah that’s it.” Mark says, moving to tidy up the place. “Have a nice night, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck thanks Mark again, bidding him a goodbye and wishing him a nice night too.

He finishes things up with the receptionist quite quickly, paying and grabbing a pamphlet. He thanks Yukhei and wishes him a good night before leaving the tattoo parlor with a smile playing on his lips and butterflies in his stomach.

-

Renjun falls in love with the tattoo the moment he sees it, much to Donghyuck’s happiness. He babbles about how perfect he thinks it is and mentions how he thinks the added details really made the tattoo prettier. That prompts Donghyuck to finally mention Mark, low-key adding how he thought the tattoo artist was hot. Renjun being Renjun doesn’t miss it and teases him about it the entire day.

Donghyuck trudges into his room, directly jumping onto his bed. Today was a long day. Mr. Moon had requested a 5-page essay on Modern and Contemporary Art, and Donghyuck wanted to get started on it as soon as possible. He’s two lines into the essay when he suddenly remembers Mark’s Instagram page. Donghyuck leaves his essay, grabbing his bag to retrieve his phone. Mark indeed had a new post up, and it was a couple of pictures of Donghyuck’s tattoo. He can’t help the butterflies that he feels in his stomach as he reads the caption; ‘One of my favorites.’ He screenshots the post, quickly sending it to Renjun. They spend the night texting each other, when Renjun bizarrely suggests Donghyuck should get another tattoo, and that is how Donghyuck stays up past midnight, essay long forgotten, pondering over what his next tattoo is going to be.

-

It’s a month later when Donghyuck finds himself sitting in the same white velvet couch, staring at the glowing 127 sign. He has already signed the papers and was waiting for his turn. This time however, he wasn’t alone. Renjun tagged along. The two boys brainstormed for tattoo ideas for a week straight, so it kind of felt like a must for Renjun to come along. The tattoo Donghyuck was finally satisfied with was a simple sun sketch, which he wanted to place right on his wrist.

Donghyuck didn’t feel so nervous when Yukhei called him name, but he forgot how to speak when he laid eyes on Mark. The tattoo artist had his hair up today, wearing a sweater that fit him perfectly. Denim washed ripped jeans covered his legs, with slits that exposed little bits of the tattoos on his thighs.

“Oh, you’re back. That eager for another tattoo?” Mark laughs as he speaks.

Donghyuck laughs along, feeling the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“You could say so. How have you been, Mark?”

Mark ushers him to the seat he sat in last time to show him his design, mentioning that he’s been fine. He also nods in Renjun’s direction, acknowledging him. “You even brought a friend along.”

Donghyuck introduces Renjun as the friend who helped him sketch the designs, and Mark sounds genuine as he compliments him.

Donghyuck shows the tattoo artist the simple design he has in mind, not forgetting to mention that Renjun helped in it, too. Mark gives him a few suggestions on how he can alter it up, and Donghyuck falls in love again.

The tattoo is rather small, so it doesn’t take a lot of time and doesn’t hurt that much. Donghyuck is a lot less nervous than the previous time, conversing freely with the tattoo artist. He is a little saddened when he hears the noise of the tattoo gun halt, realizing that his time with Mark is hurriedly coming to an end again. He thanks Mark as the tattoo artist get up to remove his gloves. The tattoo sits proudly on his wrist, looking fresh and lovely.

“How’s your other tattoo healing up?” Mark asks as he returns to wipe down the tattoo in order to begin bandaging it.

“I think it’s almost done healing actually. I’ve been taking good care of it,” Donghyuck replies as his eyes move to look at his other tattoo.

“I’m glad, you know, not many people are this cautious with the aftercare process, they really don’t know how important it is,” Mark complains as he finishes wrapping the bandage around Donghyuck’s wrist, fingers nimbly touching his skin. _Donghyuck likes the feeling of Mark’s fingers on his skin._

Mark walks with the two boys back to the reception area, asking Yukhei to give them a discount. Donghyuck reddens, uttering that there’s no need for it, but Mark pays him no mind.

He leaves with a new tattoo and some extra cash in his pocket.

-

Donghyuck starts to think he has some sort of serious addiction to tattoos as the needle sinks into his skin. This marks the 5th tattoo he has gotten in the span of 3 months, and he is seriously wondering if he is obsessed, or if it was just Mark’s effect on him.

The two had gotten closer in the course of the past few months, Donghyuck entering 127 with a new design sketched on a piece of paper every few weeks, and Mark fortunately being there to ink him up. Their conversations had somewhat turned deeper as they got more comfortable around each other.

Donghyuck’s 3rd tattoo was a little too big, an abstract black work on his calf, so it required an extra session to complete. Consequently, he closed up the shop with Mark that night, and they walked together, chatting about nothing and everything. Donghyuck learned that the two were polar opposites in things, and complete clones in others. He even got to learn the story behind a couple of Mark’s tattoos.

The music playing today was Donghyuck’s pick. The tattoo artist was very focused on his work as this tattoo required a little more effort. Donghyuck was getting a sophisticated illustration of a crescent moon on his other wrist.

“Have you ever done a lip tattoo?” Donghyuck asks out of the blue.

“Once or twice. They apparently hurt like shit, but I wouldn’t know.” Mark pauses to look at Donghyuck,

“Why, you thinking of getting one?” he probes, and the look on his face says it all.

“Would it be possible to get one like, right now?” Donghyuck asks innocently.

It was already past 10, Yukhei had left just a few minutes ago, leaving the two alone.

“If we finish this one up early, I could give you one,” Mark answers, and goes back to work.

Donghyuck thinks he’s going crazy, but he is starting to love the pain of getting a tattoo. He closes his eyes as he hums along to the song, relishing the feeling of the needle against his skin. _That needle might be on the inside of your lip pretty soon, Donghyuck._ The thought prods Donghyuck to think of what he would like tattooed on there, and he gets lost in thought.

They finish a little after 11, and Mark announces that they have time for a lip tattoo.

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Do _you_ have anything in mind?” Donghyuck counters.

Mark chuckles in response, “I actually just might, but I won’t tell you what it is.”

Donghyuck likes that, and Mark gets to work, lifting his sleeves and stretching Donghyuck’s lip with one hand.

Mark has never been this close to Donghyuck. The latter could clearly see the tattoo on Mark’s neck. _God, he smells so good, too._

Donghyuck thinks he’s out of his mind when he likes the feeling of the needle against such a sensitive area. It hurts, but Donghyuck likes it. He also likes the view that comes with it.

The tattoo is done in under 15 minutes, which leaves Donghyuck a little confused. The inside of his lip feels quite sore and it tingles. Mark sets the tattoo gun away, and stares at Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck is staring at Mark while touching his lower lip, not quite believing he just got a lip tattoo.

He notices Mark leaning in though, and Donghyuck closes his eyes.

Mark’s lips are soft on his, and Donghyuck feels fireworks in his stomach. It’s a small, short peck that leaves him reeling for more. He opens his eyes, gazing at Mark, eyes filled with desire.

Mark’s eyes widen, “Oh god this is so unprofessional, I’m so sorry-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Donghyuck is pulling him, lips flush against his. Donghyuck’s hands are on Mark’s cheeks as he kisses him. Mark finds himself pushing Donghyuck against the tattoo chair as he licks into his mouth. Donghyuck’s mouth was sore, but he didn’t make matters easier for himself by letting Mark sink his teeth into his lip, sucking and licking all around.

They leave the tattoo parlor at half past midnight, lips red and glossy, and smiles brighter than the neon signs.

-

The next day, Donghyuck wakes up with quite sore lips. A smile makes its way onto his face as soon as the memories of last night start playing in his head. He still hasn’t told Renjun that he got a lip tattoo, and contemplates if he should tell him that he made out with the tattoo artist, too.

He won’t deny that his mind is overcrowded with thoughts and doubts as he’s getting ready for his classes.

 _Did it mean anything to him? Does that mean he likes me?_ But he pushes them aside as he puts on his coat and slips out of the door.

He starts zoning out in the middle of his second class for the day, looking out of the window. The snow outside is falling freely, white covering the surfaces. He spots a couple walking by hand in hand, and suddenly remembers Mark and the kisses the shared the prior night. He can’t stop thinking about the feeling of Mark’s lips on his, how soft and warm they were, and the way he bit on his lip, when he suddenly realizes and decides; he doesn’t want this to be a one-time thing. The thought ensues chaos in his brain and prompts him to plan yet another spontaneous visit to the tattoo artist as soon as he’s done with this class, wanting to feel Mark’s lips on his again.

The second their professor dismisses them, Donghyuck rushes to the exit. He’s halfway there when he abruptly stops for a second, realizing that he doesn’t even know if Mark will be there. _It’s worth a shot though._ He thinks as he continues walking.

Donghyuck hears no sound of buzzing as he enters the tattoo parlor quietly, silently welcoming the warmth that engulfs his face. Yukhei is in his usual place. He smiles his big, wide smile as soon as he sees Donghyuck enter.

“Oh Donghyuck! Hi!”

Donghyuck smiles back. “Hey Yukhei, is Mark here?”

Donghyuck has known Mark for a few months now, and has established that the latter is pretty close to Yukhei. Mark described him as one of his best friends, mentioning that the 2 hangout all the time along with a few of their other friends as he was tattooing the art student’s calf, and Donghyuck had tried to convince himself he wasn’t jealous. 

He stares are Yukhei’s round eyes. He has so much on his mind. _Does he perhaps know about last night?_

His doubts vanish as soon as Yukhei replies.

“Oh yeah he’s in the back. He has an appointment in 30 though, you here for a tattoo or something?”

“Ah no no! Uhm, I-” Donghyuck stumbles over his words. “I got a lip tattoo last night,” he points at his lip, “and I think it’s infected? It hurts a lot…” he trails off.

 _Nice save._ He does feel bad for lying, but he justifies it in his head.

“Oh shit a lip tattoo? You’re crazy!” Yukhei laughs. “I’ll go call for him.”

Donghyuck is left standing and waiting, until Mark appears a few minutes later, concern evident in his eyes.

“Hey Donghyuck, Yukhei told me your lip tattoo was infected?”

Donghyuck doesn’t know why he keeps on forgetting how to speak every time he sees Mark, and he’s seen him quite a lot. He still manages to spit out a few words, “I think it is? Cause it hurts like hell..” He says.

Donghyuck sees the look of suspicion in Mark’s eyes as he opens his mouth to speak but closes it before uttering a word, confusion written on his face.

“Let me check it out for you.” Mark says as he turns around to walk back to where he came from, signaling for Donghyuck to follow him.

Mark speaks as soon as he shuts the door.

“It’s not infected.” He says as he looks at Donghyuck, noticing the tint on his cheeks. He wonders if it’s cause of the nerves or the cold.

Donghyuck stills, eyes wide as he stares at Mark, stuttering as he replies, “B-but- What? How do you know? You didn’t even check it!”

“I’ve been a tattoo artist for almost 5 years now, Hyuck. Infections have symptoms. You’re not showing any of them.”

Donghyuck flushes even more and speaks without thinking.

“Okay fine! I might’ve lied. I just wanted to see you…” _and maybe kiss you again.._

Mark’s expression softens as he chuckles.

“I’ve been wanting to see you, too.” He says as he scratches the back of his neck. “And as much as I wanna kiss the shit out of you again, I don’t want to risk you getting an actual infection.” He explains.

Donghyuck doesn’t realize he said the last part out loud, and flushes even more (if that’s even possible). He visibly deflates though once he processes Mark’s words, and the latter seems to notice.

“I can kiss your cheek though? And give you my number? You know so we can meet up later or something…” There’s a little pink blush sitting on Mark’s cheeks as he says that.

Donghyuck’s gleam is wide as he agrees, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“I’m sorry I lied.”

Mark kisses his cheek sweetly, mumbling a small “it’s okay”.

Donghyuck leaves the shop with his right cheek tingling.

-

He’s staring at the steam coming out of his piping hot chocolate mocha, deep in thought with a sketchbook in hand that he doesn’t notice Mark sitting in front of him, until the latter is waving a tattooed hand in front of his face.

It had been a couple of weeks since the two finally exchanged numbers. They’ve been wanting to go out for coffee for a long time, but Mark’s tight schedule the past week made it very difficult.

In these two weeks, Donghyuck finally got around to telling Renjun about Mark and what had happened the night he decided to get a lip tattoo. He didn’t expect the punch to his arm while he was speaking.

“Hey! What was that for? He leaned in and I couldn’t just say no, like, I’ve been wanting it for so long-”

Renjun cuts him off, “It’s not about that! It’s about the fact that you got a fucking lip tattoo! You’re crazy Hyuck!”

He laughs at his friend’s outrageous expression, “Well, what’s done is done. It was very spontaneous, too.”

“I bet you decided to get one so Mark would kiss you.” Renjun jokes, and the two bicker.

Donghyuck and Mark talk about their days, not forgetting to mention the smallest details. Mark talks about that one client who passed out today, and expressed how much he disliked it when people didn’t eat or drink before getting a tattoo, mentioning that it’s one of the “before you get a tattoo” rules. Donghyuck forgets what the tattoo artist was speaking about at one point, focusing instead on the way the tattoo artist’s lips move as he voices out his thoughts, or the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

He realizes it’s more than a crush at this point as Mark is walking him back to his small dorm room, and thinks he might be in love when Mark holds his chin as he softly kisses him goodbye.

-

More weeks go by, and the art student finds himself frequenting the tattoo parlor, not only to get tattoos. When Mark is busy tattooing, Donghyuck is in the back room either working on his essays, or sketching. Donghyuck has even brought Renjun along on a few occasions, and his friend was beyond ecstatic hanging out with Yukhei, spending most of his time with Mark’s best friend rather than his own friend.

In these few weeks, Mark has also managed to introduce Donghyuck to a few of his other friends, Taeyong and Ten, and Mark’s older brother, Johnny.

Donghyuck learned that Mark and Johnny are half siblings, and that Johnny and Ten have been dating since their university days. He loves the couple already, thinking they’re hilarious with their constant bickering and quarreling. They two have even treated him out for dinner in that restaurant beside Donghyuck’s dorm, a smiley Jeno serving them happily.

Tonight thought, Mark and Donghyuck are the two closing the shop. Donghyuck thinks it’s been a while since the two were last alone, and he really missed it.

He’s silently helping Mark put away the equipment and clean up, enjoying the low music in the background. Donghyuck’s mind drifts into thought, and all he thinks about is Mark. Mark’s hands. Mark’s lips. Mark’s body. Mark. He forgets that he mopped the floor just a few minutes ago, and he feels himself sliding. He prepares himself for impact, when suddenly another pair of arms is circling his waist, and his back is against a sturdy figure.

“You really have to stop zoning out.” Mark mumbles lowly right near his ear. 

Donghyuck turns around to face Mark, whose hold on him loosened, and kisses him without thinking.

Their kiss is deep and passionate, unlike any they’ve shared before, and they’ve been sharing kisses quite a lot. Donghyuck’s hands play with Mark’s hair as Mark continues licking his mouth. Things start getting heated, Donghyuck jumps to wrap his legs around Mark, who’s hoisting him up and backing him into the wall. Donghyuck feels very hot, and he wonders if it’s the heating system’s fault.

They’re making out now, cleaning process long forgotten. Donghyuck’s brain stops working when he feels Mark’s lips on his neck, and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips when Mark sucks on his sweet spot. They stop to breathe for a second, and Mark asks the question Donghyuck has been waiting for.

“Should we take this back to my place?”

Donghyuck has never agreed to something so fast in his life.

-

Donghyuck’s first semester rolls to an end, and he finds himself completely free for a few weeks. His friend flew back to China to spend the break with his family. Donghyuck opted to spend his first winter in the city, still not really believing he’s been in Seoul for months now, and in all honesty, he was too lazy to travel back to Jeju. He still promises his family to visit them sometime soon.

Donghyuck finds himself getting two new tattoos in the span of his first week off, courtesy of his favorite tattoo artist.

The two have been constantly seeing each other ever since their intimate night. They spent their days texting and chatting, and their nights (whenever they could) curled up against each other, Mark kissing him, hums and moans filling the room, with Donghyuck riding Mark into the daylight.

Donghyuck is on his knees in the back room of the tattoo shop, unbuttoning Mark’s _tight_ pants. They’re alone again, way past closing time. He kisses Mark through his boxers, before freeing him, wasting no time. He’s sucking the tip, teasing and licking when Mark pulls his hair. The younger moans at the feeling, but understands it as a warning. _Stop teasing_.

His apology comes in the form of him swallowing down Mark’s whole length, enjoying the feeling of being filled. He’s sucking warmly and fervently when Mark suddenly asks, “Do you wanna tattoo me?”

_God, he loved him._

“Let me make you come first.”

Donghyuck actually ends up tattooing the elder, a small sun resting on his ring finger, and he thinks he has found his dream job.

_-_

They’re cuddling even though their bodies are sweaty and dirty. Mark’s tattoos are fully on display in the dim light, Donghyuck tracing them lightly with the pad of his index finger. His mind has been clouded with incessant thoughts lately, mainly concerning his relationship with the tattoo artist. Donghyuck was so happy with everything that has been happening. He never really thought that he would be cuddling his love interest right after a session of hot sex, but here he was.

Yes, he was happy, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was afraid of losing all of it in a second. He was so scared of asking, and Mark leaving. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if that happened.

Mark notices (he always does) the younger looking uneasy. He doesn’t need a light to figure out that his baby is clearly upset thinking about something. He kisses his forehead, playing with his hair as he asks, “What’s on your mind?”

Donghyuck stills, thoughts swarming his head. He mumbles a “nothing”, but Mark isn’t convinced.

“I won’t force you to talk if you don’t wanna talk about it, but I can tell that there’s something bothering you, Hyuck.” Mark retorts.

Donghyuck is scared as shit now, but he hopes it isn’t visible. He’s terrified of asking the question, and losing everything.

“I- Uhm, I..” he begins,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

“What are we, Mark?” He cuts Mark off.

He can feel his heart beating so fast, he’s sure it’s going to burst out of his chest, and he’s sure Mark can probably feel it, too.

Silence overtakes the room, and Donghyuck thinks he should start getting up to leave, when Mark finally answers.

“Whatever you want us to be.”

He’s staring at Donghyuck’s eyes so lovingly as he says it, moving to caress his cheek.

Donghyuck can’t believe what he just heard.

He doesn’t give it a thought before opening his mouth, holding Mark’s face between his two hands, “You’re mine.”

Mark chuckles lightly. “I’m yours, Donghyuck.”

-

“Mark, I have a question.” Donghyuck’s asks out of the blue.

“Shoot,” Mark answers. He has gotten used to his boyfriend’s sudden questions.

“You don’t do walk-ins, right?”

Mark doesn’t understand the point of the question, but replies nevertheless.

“No, I don’t. They’re annoying.”

“But you were willing to make an exception for me the night we first met?” Donghyuck genuinely asks.

Mark looks at Donghyuck, chuckling lightly as he recalled the memory.

“Yes, I was willing to let it slide because you looked so embarrassed and cute, I couldn’t say no.”

Donghyuck pouts, “But you said no, and rudely, too!”

Mark giggles, “That’s because you didn’t have a design in mind! And it was almost closing time, too!”

“You’re lucky you’re hot, Mark, or else I wouldn’t have came back.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you from the bottom of my heart if you made it till here. This work was purely self indulgent and has been in my mind for months. Really contemplated posting it on here but thought its worth a shot. Kudos & comments mean a lot, and I think I take constructive criticism well so, comment away!  
> -S


End file.
